Under a circumstance in which most information is provided in real-time due to the development of Internet technologies, learning of various fields or subjects is being carried out through Internet. This trend is gradually being applied to children who are poor at the manipulation of the computer.
However, children do not have a high curiosity on a general computing environment where all information is provided through display monitor, and accordingly learning is not sustained or learning efficiency is lowered.